Nothing but a Necklace
by Louey06
Summary: Xenophilius Lovegood's whole life is his daughter, she's all he has left. So what would he do if she were taken away?


**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Jo Rowling**

**AN: This was writted for Alohomora080's Daddy's Girl challenge. With Xeno and Luna Lovegood as my pair.**

* * *

_Knock knock knock_

Xenophilius sighed as he glanced at the door and then to his watch. In only a few minutes he'd be late to pick up Luna. He certainly couldn't be late to that, and what did it really matter who was at the door?

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

If they were going to be so persistent, well he did have a minute at least…

"Hello? Who are you?" He asked as he pulled open the door.

On his stoop stood three men. The one in front had a crooked sort of face, permanently lopsided into a lazy smirk. His companions dwarfed him with their vast bodies; they created a sort of barrier between the house and the yard. "Mind if we step in for a moment?" the crooked one asked, his voice like oil sliding down your back.

"Oh, I um- I really must be going. I have to pick up my daughter you see-" Xenophilius stuttered hopelessly.

"I think you can squeeze us in." He slipped past easily walking purposefully into the kitchen. "Interesting décor you have Lovegood." He glanced disapprovingly at the brightly colored animals painted across the wall with Luna's steady hand.

"I- um- What is that- that is, um, why are you here?"

"Straight to business. I do like that in a person."

Xenophilius numbly shut the door once the man's beefy minions had crossed over the threshold.

"I have some unsettling news for you Lovegood. You might want to take a seat."

Xenophilius remained standing, "Who are you?"

"Not that it matters much, Selwyn. Here on official business. Now Travers why don't you help the idiot sit down."

Xenophilius was dragged roughly across the room and dropped unceremoniously onto his own chair. "Much more comfortable isn't it?"

"You see I had a very busy morning and I love to just sit down and relax after I've been busy," Selwyn leaned back contentedly in his chair, "I had to go halfway to Scotland and back today. Awfully tiring business. You wouldn't believe the things I saw up there."

"My personal favorite was this train I saw. I just had to stop on board, get a good look around. I even picked up a little _souvenir_."

Xenophilius couldn't help the chill that started creeping over him. With each casual word a blast of freezing air seemed to rain over him. "What was that?"

"Well before the train I read a very interesting article this morning," Selwyn said ignoring his table partner. "I suppose you might have seen it. It was in this very interesting magazine, called the _Quibbler_. Ever heard of it?"

Selwyn shoved a hand into his cloak, extracting a rolled up magazine from its depths. "Here it is. Just look at this heading_ You-Know-Who Soon to be No More. _Not a very creative title if you ask me, but what do I know really? Oh and look here, _Editor Xenophilius Lovegood, _bit of a coincidence no?"

Shaking visibly Xenophilius snatched the paper from Selwyn's hand, "I support Harry Potter. A- and you can do what- whatever you want to me. Stop the games."

"You've got quite a bit of spunk Lovegood. But I've no intention of hurting you. After all I am tired," Selwyn's mouth twisted into a sickly impression of a smile, he pulled an object out of his cloak and held it aloft over the table. "I've been busy today." His fist opened and the object within clattered onto the tabletop.

Xenophilius' heart clenched horribly as he stared at the unassuming necklace sitting on his table. Constructed from old butterbeer caps and a piece of ribbon, it lay still on his table, holding in its grasp everything he held dear.

"Where did you get that?" Xenophilius went to snatch it from the table but the other wizard was too fast. Within a blink the necklace was safely in Selwyn's hand and Xenophilius was being held to the back of his chair by two muscular arms.

"I found it. On a train. Shame I had to take it really, it looked nice 'round the little blond girl's neck. It was a nice neck, real slender, I could fit my hands around it no problem."

"What have you done with my Luna! Where is she?" Xenophilius struggled against his captor only to feel the arms tighten closer. "Tell me where she is! Bring her to me right now!

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, the girl's just fine. For now."

No matter how hard he tried he couldn't break loose. All he wanted was to jump across the table and hold Selwyn until he screamed, hold him until his little Luna was safely back in his arms. "What do you want? I'll do anything to have my Luna back!"

"Good, anything is just what we're after. " Selwyn pushed back from the table and walked around to better examine his prisoner, "See, my, ah, _friend,_ doesn't like what you've been writing. He's not a fan of lies see. They make him angry. And, well," Selwyn smiled by this point he stood only inches from Xenophilius, his dark eyes boring into him, "You don't want to make Him angry."

"What do I have to do?" Xenophilius spat.

"I think you know. That rag of yours needs to try a new perspective I think. Nargles and the Order of the Phoenix seem a little out of date. Here," He pulled a crumpled piece of paper from his cloak and dropped it on the table, "Try this for a new angle."

"I think we may have overstayed our welcome," he said to his friends, "We'd best be going. I can't wait to see your next edition Lovegood; I'm an avid fan of the _Quibbler_. Oh and keep this," he dropped Luna's necklace from his hand onto the ground, "Something to remember her by."

As he walked out the door Xenophilius heard a distinctive crunch as Luna's prized necklace was assaulted by a black leather boot.

He all but fell out of his chair and crawled over to what he had left of his daughter. The bottle caps were now warped, no longer the perfect circles they had been when his wife had strung them so many years ago. Here, in his hands lay Luna.

Luna, his little angel, his bright star that kept him afloat through everything. He had lost everything, he had lost his wife, his credibility, and most people even said his sanity. But it didn't matter. He had Luna. He had Luna who was more than happy to help his hunt for Crumple-Horned Snorkacks in their yard. His Luna who could brighten his day with just a smile and a flick of her long blond hair. _His Luna._

But she was gone. She was just a dented necklace in his hand. Soon to be a memory that would fade until even her laugh would be lost to his senses.

No. He clamped his hand tightly around the necklace. No, he would not lose her. He could not lose his Luna. He would fight for her. He'd do anything they asked. They said jump, he'd ask how high.

He could not lose his Luna.

He struggled to his feet. His body did not seem to have the resounding determination he now felt. He unhooked the clasp of the necklace with trembling fingers and strung it around his neck.

He walked unsteadily towards the table and picked up the crumpled piece of parchment Selwyn had dropped a moment ago. He unfolded it carefully. Staring up at him was none other than the face of Harry Potter UNDESIREABLE NUMBER ONE emblazoned harshly across his chest.

He sucked in a breath, it did not matter.

_He could not lose his Luna. _


End file.
